


Who's laughing now?

by MysteriousError



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousError/pseuds/MysteriousError
Summary: Joey, my brother asked me to go to the ink factory to check up on Bendy and Boris. I hope that goes well.A small voice whispers in my ears and I shiver then take a deep breath soon my hands start shaking."You'll see~"Bendy X F!reader FINISHED.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, I guess this is the place."

I look at the pic of the factory and smiled.

"I'm glad my grandma Gandma told me all about Bendy and how he's nice and a Lovable...I think a demon."

I open the door and heard the door Creek as it open. 

I walk in and put out both of my feet inside the dusty and old factory.

Getting little cobwebs in my nose and sneezed.

I then giggled and closed the door behind me and look around. 

The floorboards would Creek every now and then from my shoes. I touch some of the ink on the walls and look at my fingers.

Got some ink on them. I then just brush my fingers on my shirt and carry on.

I then notice a devil symbol on the wall and shivered.

"I wish Joey was here but he had some errands to run so I'll be fine."

I said out loud and glad that no one heard me.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a black thing, I couldn't see it and get closer.

As I did I started to know that the black things weren't a black thing it was Boris..on something that's holding him upright.

He had x's on his eyes, his stomach was ripped open blood coming out of it and dripping in the floor leaving a cold spill of blood on the hard solid floor.

I back up and my eyes were widened with shock, fear horror, and confusion as to what happened to Boris.

"B-Boris?..joey...what where are you doing?"

I felt like I was about to throw up, so I turn around and put my hand on my mouth and the other on my stomach.

"I need to leave now!"

I yelled and it echoed through the darkness that was coming for me.

So I ran over to the door that I came in and open it.

Locked.

"What the hell..?"  
Someone lock me from the outside..shit I have to find a way out".

I ran back and look at..what it seems to be dead Boris.

I sigh and ran to another room and saw a big machine that kinda looks like an elephant.

I got curious and look at it close and slowly.

"This is the machine that Joey was talking about."

"I think it makes ink."

I frown at it and think.

As I did a lot I  
Of thinking to get the hell out of here I heard faint whispers saying.

"Get out.."help us."..go." away.".."who's laughing now."

I Shake my head and focus.

"I really wish Joey is here.."

I started to get tears in my eyes, but I stayed strong and walk to find other rooms.

I saw a movie marker, and I know that not what it's called so that's what I'll call them.

The old movie Maker was flicking on and off and I saw a cardboard bendy, I walk towards it and smiled.

"So..that what bendy look like."

I smiled and thought of my grandma telling me that story before she passed away. 

I started to frown and cry.

"I miss you Grandma..but I'll stay strong for you!"

I wipe my tear with my shirt and padded on my shirt making sure it looks good so I did the same to my pants.

I saw more ink saying.

"Dreams come true."

"This isn't a dream this is a nightmare.." I said.

I went to another room and saw a switch on it, I pulled it but it didn't budge. 

Looking around to find a way to make it budge I saw some spots were maybe some things were supposed to be.

Looking around again and I didn't see anything.

"This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought."

I ran through the whole place again and found some of the items.

I smiled with joy.

"Fuck yeah now we're going somewhere!" 

I went back to the place with the switch was and put the items that I got on some of them and found some more.

I frown as soon as I saw the switch and walk towards it and pulled it down.

"That should find me away or something."

I walk out of the room and my face met with a boarded-up window door but the glass wasn't there.

I moved my face closer to it and as I did I regretted that.

I saw a black dripping ink on bendy, he made me jump and there was random music playing.

"The hell is going on here!"

I look down and saw a lot of black ink and it was trying to climb on me.

"Oh hell no!"

I ran for the exit door that I didn't know about and ran faster as I thought I grab the knob I didn't I fall on the hard solid floor that broke down and was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and rub my head as I groan, slowly opening my eyes.

"What happens?"

I look down to see myself in a devil symbol, I then quickly got up and brush myself.

"What the fuck..this isn't right at all."

Rubbing my eyes, I Again and feeling sleepy, I shake off that feeling and look around. trying to find a weapon.

"I should have got my phone or a weapon shit."

I found an Axe and a smirk.

"Yes finally a weapon, I can hurt someone or something with!"

I grab it and look at it.

"Hm, what's this?" I stare at a name.

It had my brother's name on the wooden end of it.

"I didn't know that he was in here, this is all strange to me."

I saw a wooden door part but the door frame wasn't there but the wood was, so I held my ax high and smash the wood on there. 

Then I did with the second one and lastly the last one and met with an ink river.

"Now you got to be fucking with me." I sigh and groan again and walk through the puddle or river of ink,  
It made me walk slowly and I tried to run through it but it didn't help.

"Come on!" I shouted out loud hearing my echoes through this "Room."

But out of nowhere, I saw a guy who looks like bendy but in human form and was holding a cardboard bendy on his side. 

He walks slowly but also fast.

"Hey, sir can you help me?!"

He didn't hear me and before I made it to the end of the river. He was gone.

"But I just..saw him there..what the hell is going on around here?!"

But instead of me seeing the man who looks like bendy. I saw another cardboard bendy.

"Man..when are they going to get rid of these cardboard Bendy's?"

I saw a guitar and played it, old and maybe been used it sounded.. lovely,  
And saw a link that said, "he will set us free"

"Who will?" I say to myself.

Looking back where the ink and guitar was I saw a radio or some sort and played it.

"He appears from the shadows,  
To rain from the blessing upon me the figure of ink that shines in the darkness I see you, my savior, I pray you to hear me."

"Those old songs I will sign them for you are coming to save me."

Then the radio shut off.

"Yeah ok, this place is off the chart creepy!"

After that a voice said.

"Can I get an Amen?"

"Who's there?!" I said clearly freaking out but trying to keep calm  
I didn't hear the voice again.

I hold my ax to my chest and walk carefully into other rooms,  
I saw a chair and dum smirking demon cardboard of bendy.

I walk up to it and smash it. Then turn around to see if I missed anything.

I saw bendy the same just smiling.

"Didn't I just broke that thing?"

Of course, it didn't answer and I'm glad it didn't.

Soon I walk to the others and saw the river of ink.

"Didn't I just been here before or was I tripping..?"

I walk through it again and saw the same man and the same thing happen.

"Man I really need to get out of here."

As I walk out of the nasty ink, my eyes saw cans of bacon soup.

That might sound good to everyone but not me.

I look at it closely and there were words on them.

"It's yummy for the tummy and you won't die of it."

"Highly doubt that."

I walk into a new place,  
"This seems new I never have seen this before and grandma never showed or told me this place"

After a search, I saw a poster of an Angel.

"Finally no demons in here".

I found another tape and played it.

"So my brother made something..what was he up to?."

I found other areas and saw a movie Maker and it played nothing and saw a cardboard bendy.

"I'm getting sick of all these bendy's..but can you blame them? They were famous."

And there where instruments in the same room I went down to play them and to see in the corner of my eye I saw a two bendy's up there stead of me.

"Really.."

I went back up and didn't see them, but I did when I look down at them.

"So if I go up there Down and if I go down there up..I can play these games."

I went down to find other things and found some keys in a trash bin.

"Why are these in...oh yeah the radio told me!"

I giggled at my stupidness and ran to find my brother's offense and saw ink.

"Man they really love ink."

I step in the ink and open the door. 

But was a lock.

"Maybe I got the wrong key or maybe I did something wrong."

I jump off and walk to the movie Maker area and saw that a room was closed. So I listened to the radio and went down to the instruments and played them.

"Just like that."

I smiled and walk in the unclosed room and pulled up the switch and as soon as I did I saw a bendy but just not any bendy a human one.

"Holy fuck..is that the guy who was holding that bendy on the side of him." 

I walk out and look at him.

He had like a bendy mask.

I moved forward but had a feeling that something was on my legs, so I look down at my legs and saw ink climbing on me.

"Jesus Christ, oh hell no!"

There was a lot of ink monsters and so I used my ax and hit them all and ran out the door with a big bang!

I kept running but got hit by the mask bendy and was knocked out.

I woke up sooner and was tied to a chair and saw him in front of me.

"Hello, there my sweet, lovely sheep." His voice was kinda deep but high in the right pinch. 

It kinda turns me on but I ignored it.

"Don't hurt me.." I said scared in my voice but I didn't want to be scared but I was and hated it.

"Don't worry I won't, HE  
will~"

"Who's he?" I ask.

"Can't say but don't worry it won't hurt~"

As soon as he said that I closed my eyes and he chuckled and started to sing.

It was nice but made me fall asleep. 

Shaking my head no and open my eyes. 

He walks into a room and closed it and said more fuck up words.

Then after he said that he opens a wide door and I heard growing from the dark abis.

He screams out of nowhere and I was suddenly released and got up, grab my ax, and ran.

"More wood really, I'm trying to live damnit!?"

I chop it down and saw the man again but he was covered in ink. 

"Fuck this shit I'm out!"

I ran the other way and found a door and it closed and lock.

Panting and catching my breath I walk once more and felt like fainting I saw a can be moved and rolled over to my foot.

"That's it I'm done with all of this, show yourself!"

The shadow came closer and my eyes widened.

It was from Boris.

"Boris...but how?!"

Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

I ran up to him and smiled.

"Boris you're alive!, But how?"

He looks at me and smiled back then patted my head.

"Right you can't talk because you're a dog..of some sort."

I rub my arm and stared at him, amazed at how he's alive.

He moves his arms to say "follow me." and I did because I trust him.

But something seemed a little but off.

I notice he's back was all goopy and dripping just like Bendy did.

And another thing that I notice about him is that his teeth were sharp and he had a lot of them.

But he might lead me out to the outside world where I can find my brother and beat the shit out of him for letting this happen to me.

Or bring me to mask Bendy and let the ink eat my flesh and consume my soul and make me stay here forever. 

I rather take the first one.

but it's strange to me is that he is fine, no x's Mark's on his eyes, his stomach is back to normal and he's not on the thing that was holding him up.

It's like one of those cartoons, where the character would be beaten up and then the next scene there fine like what the fuck!?

I'm lucky I'm saying this in my head so only I can hear myself, which is good. 

He stops and turned around to face me, then out of nowhere he pins me on the wall and I'm facing the wall.

I blush and tried to hide it but my hands are taken by his.

He then leans in my ear and whispers. 

"You better run while you still can."

I was speechless, and scared, then tried to break free from his hands gripping onto mine.

I then hit him in the stomach and ran where mask Bendy was, And hid somewhere.

"What the fuck is happening!?, I thought Boris was good..unless there's another evil Boris."

"I mean he did look like the dead Boris but why?"

I look at my palm's and sweat began to form on my forehead.

"This is not good this is not good!"

My heart begins to pick up and race because I heard footsteps behind me and I felt hot breath on my neck and I didn't want to turn around.

But the thing grab me and I tried to get out of its grip but it was too strong.

"Boris, joey, anyone helps me!"

I scream and started to cry and the thing drop me and it was crying?

That thing was mask Bendy and he was crying really hard.

"I'm sorry Boris it's all my fault my fault my fault!!"

He screams.

I felt bad for him but I needed to get out and find the real Boris.

So I got up and ran. I turn to my right don't see mask bendy anymore and sigh in relief.

"This is a nightmare..."

I walk away and found Boris as he turns around to see me and he smiled.

"If your the real Boris, then do something or say that the real Boris would do or say!". 

He came up to my face and kneed down and said the Words I was looking for.

"Everyone has a role in life so make the best of it".

"It's..it's is really you Boris...I'm so happy that your here". 

I jump and hug him tightly as he did the same to me back and look at me in the eyes.

"Don't worry your grandma has told me to find and keep you safe."

I was shocked.

"How did you know my grandma?"

He smiled more and pated my head softly. 

"Well when your grandma was little she always comes to our shows and always the nice little helper to us, she even said that one day she will have a kid and you might come here".

I smiled wide and proud. "Thank you, Grandma."

He sighs happily and stands up and grabs my hand.

"Yes she was very nice but I have to make sure you won't get hurt in here ok?." Boris said.

I nod.

"Ok then follow my lead."

He walks slowly to a door that was big but it was a lock.

"I'm going to find the key so stay here." He said and walk off leaving me alone.

Since he's good I must find something that can open the door stead of dumb keys.

I search and search and search but no luck. 

"Damn where is he?" I said in my head not aware of my surroundings.

"Get out." "leave." "go away." "help us!" "he lied to us." "traitor!"

I felt like I was losing my mind.

I bang my head on the wall making sounds and my head started to bleed and so I stop and giggled.

"I'm going insane!"

My heart was racing my words were gone and my sanity was a lot about to be lost.

Until I heard Boris come back with a key. 

"I got the key...are you ok..your head's bleeding?!"

He shouted.

"Well I'm fine so let's just open the door so I can sit down or something."

He nodded and unlock the door to the other side of the building and I saw ink everywhere. 

"Oh no." Boris said with a frown and look around the room.

"Oh no, what?" I said confused about why he said that word.

"This isn'tright This isn't right."

"Um Boris are you ok?.. you're starting to scare me.."

"I'm fine just need to find a way out of the darn place of nightmares." Boris said.

"You got that right."  
And also why do you guys so much ink?"

Boris: this place is gone, and  
It's not getting better.

"What do you mean gone?"

Boris: "it's falling apart and our mind are breaking down!"

"Yeah ok...I'll just lay down."

Boris sigh and lays on the ground falling asleep. 

That was a weird one to write but I did it anyway, so I'm going to sleep. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

As Boris woke up and shook me, I sit up slightly on the bed and look up at him.

Y/n: "Why did you wake me up, so Early?". I ask him.

Boris: "Because you can't waste our time here you have to leave, now!".

I nodded slowly and got up from the warm bed.

Stretching my arms out, seeing Boris walkout.

Y/n: "Hey wait for me!". I yelled not wanting to be left behind.

He slowed down and waited for me to catch and I did.

We walk and found an exit door that didn't have ink near or on it.

I slowly walk up to it, to see to my surprise. It was opened.

I smiled with joy, but frown because I have to leave bendy and Boris.

I look back to see Boris smiling, and his body slowly melting.

Y/n: "Boris no!". I ran up to his melting body and tried to put him back together but it didn't work.

I started to cry and hug him, he hugged back and some ink got on my face and body.

Boris: "It's ok, I'll be fine just go". Boris told me.

I nodded once more and got up, walking to the door not looking back and open it. 

Breathing in the fresh air I thought I would never breathe.

I cried out for joy and sadness for Boris and bendy and hope that they're ok. 

I pull out my phone and called my big bro to come and pick me up from the place and minutes later I saw his white car and went up to it.

He got out of the car and hug me, as he did I felt tears on my back and of course, it wasn't mine, it was Joey's.

Joey: "What happened are you ok?!".

Y/n: "I'm fine big bro don't worry, your sister can handle things".

I smiled as he stops crying and hugging me, and when he stops I punch him hard on the arm that he's weak at.

Joey: "Ow that hurt the heck?!". I smirk and rolled my eyes.

Y/n: "Don't ever leave me in that damn place ever again, you hear me!?". I yelled at him.

He nodded and we walk over to the white car and I got in the passenger seat and big bro was in the driver seat, we buckle up and drove off.

I push the white button to roll down the windows and stick my head out a little.

Joey: "I'm sorry for what happened.." he sounded really sorry.

Y/n: "It's ok just don't let me go there ever, alright big bro"

Y/n: "Oh yeah bro can I ask you something?" I ask.

He nods as his eyes are on the road.

Y/N: "What did you do to them...I mean bendy and Boris?". 

He didn't say anything at first but instead, open his mouth to say this.

Joey: "Don't trust at whatever they say ok..?". 

Y/N: "Ok..only for you big bro".

We soon later arrived at the house. Oh, how I miss my tv computer and other things.

I unbuckle myself and ran to the house, waiting for joey to open the door because he had the keys.

Y/n: "Hurry up slowpoke!". I rush him.

He rolled his eyes and ran to the door and unlock it after he locks the car.

I set my things on the kitchen table and ran again to my room and the body slam my body onto the bed making a loud thud.

Joey was now laying down the couch, maybe asleep.

I fell asleep after him and woke up all of a sudden.

Y/n: "Ugh..why did I wake up?". I groan not wanting to be awake.

I pull my face up from the bed and look around.

"Same old room..heh". I chuckle slightly.

Then I saw had a flashback of bendy and Boris dancing and singing songs, also that Angle.

"What the hell?". I closed my eyes and the flashbacks were gone.

Y/n: "Grandma had a lot of flashbacks of crazy things...maybe that spread onto me".

I was scared but fascinated about my, well I don't know what to call it but I'll just call them the flashbacks. And hopefully, they don't turn against me...that would be terrible.

I bang my bed back to the comfy nice and warm bed.

I yawn rubbing my eyes.

"Goodnight me". 

And with that, I fell asleep again.

( Please let me know if I'm doing this right, I feel like I'm not but I hope I am..but anyways see ya!)


	5. Chapter 5

Your POV

I moved around in my sleep and kept moving, then woke up.

" Y/n: Why can't I sleep?"

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to go get some milk but as soon as I step onto the creaky kitchen floor the door to my refrigerator was open.

Y/n: "I know that Joey does not do this, and I was just upstairs sleeping, so who did this?"

I shrug and grab the milk, then went over to the cups and grabs one of them and pours my milk in there.

Humming as I pour my milk, I felt like something was behind me so I slowly turned around and jump and ran over to the couch in fear.

Y/n: "Omg wtf?!"

I stand up slowly and look to see who was behind me and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Y/n: "Boris...bendy..is that you?".

Boris: "sorry about scaring  
Ya, we didn't want to scare you but I guess we did"

He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Y/n: "Who's we?" I said not wanting to hear his answer but wants to anyway,  
Boris moved over to me and as he did I saw bendy afraid because he was hiding behind Boris.

Y/n: "Bendy?, What is he doing here?!" I yelled and my yelling almost woke up the Neighbors and Joey.

Boris: "shh be quite your going to wake up someone"

I nod and look at bendy mad as hell,  
He notices my anger on my face and curls up in a ball. 

I felt bad and walk over to bendy and wanted to put my hand on his shoulder but he moved away from me.

Boris: "We have nowhere to stay and we were hoping that you let us stay"

Y/n: "fine but there are rules but I'll tell you guys tomorrow, you two sleep with me and try not to wake up Joey please".

They nodded and followed me upstairs to my room, I open the door and I walk in and so did bendy and Boris.

I played in the middle of my bed and Boris played on the right, bendy on the left and we all fell asleep, then I realized I forgot to drink my milk but I'll drink it in the morning.

We all fell asleep.

•Morning•

Joey's POV.

I woke up to the smell of my favorite food, I think my little sis is making it, she's always a great chief.

I got up and walk down in my boxers only.

Joey: "morning sis thanks for making breakfast...um why are Boris and bendy here?"

Y/n walk over to me and hug me then greeted me with a big grin.

Y/n: "well they had nowhere else to stay so I let them here if you don't mind big bro?"

I sigh. Joey: "they can stay but there are rules and did you tell them about the rules?"

She nods.

Boris looks at me and waved. Boris: hello Joey!"

I couldn't help but waved back smiling and look over at bendy who was eating then look over at me.

He smiled and look back at the plate of food.

My sister gave me my food on my favorite plate and grab her's then went to the couch and ate then watch TV.

I went over to the table and sat down by Boris,  
I tried to make a nice conversation and it works, I was surprised but just went with it and ate as I did.

We had a great time talking but I know they remember what happened to them and what I did.

Bendy kinda looks sad so I got up, walk over to his chair and he looks up at me confused, then I hug him. He hugs back and I felt a big grin on his face and did the same thing to Boris, then my sister while she was eating.

It was..cute?

(Lots of hugging huh, cute. I'm going to make like a lot maybe if y'all like it, and let me know, see ya).


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV

I moved around in my sleep and kept moving, then woke up.

" Y/n: Why can't I sleep?"

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to go get some milk but as soon as I step onto the creaky kitchen floor the door to my refrigerator was open.

Y/n: "I know that Joey does not do this, and I was just upstairs sleeping, so who did this?"

I shrug and grab the milk, then went over to the cups and grabs one of them and pours my milk in there.

Humming as I pour my milk, I felt like something was behind me so I slowly turned around and jump and ran over to the couch in fear.

Y/n: "Omg wtf?!"

I stand up slowly and look to see who was behind me and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Y/n: "Boris...bendy..is that you?".

Boris: "sorry about scaring  
Ya, we didn't want to scare you but I guess we did"

He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Y/n: "Who's we?" I said not wanting to hear his answer but wants to anyway,  
Boris moved over to me and as he did I saw bendy afraid because he was hiding behind Boris.

Y/n: "Bendy?, What is he doing here?!" I yelled and my yelling almost woke up the Neighbors and Joey.

Boris: "shh be quite your going to wake up someone"

I nod and look at bendy mad as hell,  
He notices my anger on my face and curls up in a ball. 

I felt bad and walk over to bendy and wanted to put my hand on his shoulder but he moved away from me.

Boris: "We have nowhere to stay and we were hoping that you let us stay"

Y/n: "fine but there are rules but I'll tell you guys tomorrow, you two sleep with me and try not to wake up Joey please".

They nodded and followed me upstairs to my room, I open the door and I walk in and so did bendy and Boris.

I played in the middle of my bed and Boris played on the right, bendy on the left and we all fell asleep, then I realized I forgot to drink my milk but I'll drink it in the morning.

We all fell asleep.

•Morning•

Joey's POV.

I woke up to the smell of my favorite food, I think my little sis is making it, she's always a great chief.

I got up and walk down in my boxers only.

Joey: "morning sis thanks for making breakfast...um why are Boris and bendy here?"

Y/n walk over to me and hug me then greeted me with a big grin.

Y/n: "well they had nowhere else to stay so I let them here if you don't mind big bro?"

I sigh. Joey: "they can stay but there are rules and did you tell them about the rules?"

She nods.

Boris looks at me and waved. Boris: hello Joey!"

I couldn't help but waved back smiling and look over at bendy who was eating then look over at me.

He smiled and look back at the plate of food.

My sister gave me my food on my favorite plate and grab her's then went to the couch and ate then watch TV.

I went over to the table and sat down by Boris,  
I tried to make a nice conversation and it works, I was surprised but just went with it and ate as I did.

We had a great time talking but I know they remember what happened to them and what I did.

Bendy kinda looks sad so I got up, walk over to his chair and he looks up at me confused, then I hug him. He hugs back and I felt a big grin on his face and did the same thing to Boris, then my sister while she was eating.

It was..cute?

(Lots of hugging huh, cute. I'm going to make like a lot maybe if y'all like it, and let me know, see ya).


	7. Chapter 7

(Human Boris POV)

I woke up and saw my best pal bendy sleeping and drooling, I smiled and got to stretch and thought of a special surprise for y/n, I walk out of the warm room and closed the door behind me and slowly walk in Joey's and y/n room and open the door and walk closer to her side and pick her up and walk out closing the door and walk out the front door to the house.

The wind hit my nose and I pushed through it, still carrying, y/n in my arms. I smile and walk to the park.

Y/n POV  
I was laying on my nice comfy bed with my brother and all sudden I think I was carried and brought outside because I felt the wind hit my face as soon as something carried me outside.

I wanted to wake up but I was too tired so I just stayed asleep, and I hope that it was bendy or Boris who was carrying me.

Human Boris POV  
I felt Y/N move around my arms and I chuckle and nuzzle into her neck.

She had a hint of pink on her cheeks and cuddled up to my chest and neck.

I kept walking and hummed to my crush that I'm holding.

We made it to the beach, and I sat on it and it felt cold but I just sat through it.

And felt my crush move once more and open her beautiful eyes.

Y/n: Boris?..is that you?.. you said In a sleepy voice to Boris that smiled brightly.

Human Boris: y-yeah..sorry if you have to wake up to this and sorry for this... 

Y/n: it's fine and for wh-  
Before I could finish my sentence Boris cold lips where on my warm ones and I didn't have a choice and kissed back.

He was surprised because I kissed him and he went with it.

We did this for 5 minutes and stop for a second so I could catch my breath so did he.

Y/n: Boris...did you have a feeling for me? 

He nods and looks away and blushes.

I smiled and grab his chin and make him look at me.

I move my forehead to his and laugh.

He laughs back and frowned after.

I notice and look at him frowning.

Y/n: what's up Boris?

He looks down into my eyes and sighs, moving away.

Boris: please do not tell bendy...please he will freak out if he finds out.

I nod and sigh.

He then picks me up and walks me to the house, trying not to wake up anyone, and luckily he didn't, and I was back in my nice comfy bed with my brother, falling asleep and hoping that Boris does not get caught by bendy and falls asleep.

I yawn and soon fall asleep cuddling my pillow.

Boris looks at the pillow and cuddled it hoping that he made that right choice and not a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bendy POV-

I wanted to take Y/N somewhere we can talk and have a drink, and I decided to take her to the bar, I didn't know what the place was until Joey told Me.

I went to the bathroom and knock to make sure no one In there, but they were.

I heard Y/n singing and saw the door to the bathroom jiggle, she walks out of the bathroom and blush because I heard her lovely singing.

"That..that was lovely.." I said shyly, of what her answer might be.

Y/n: "thanks bendy..um why are you in front of the bathroom door, did you have to use it or something?" 

She said with a soft caring voice.

Bendy: "um..n-no..well yes..I wanted to ask you if you're free for tonight.. because I wanted to take you to a nice....well okay place that I had in mind"

Y/n: "sure I'm free, I just change so I'll wait for you to change and we'll go at 7:00, does that sound good?"

Bendy: "cool..!"

She nods and walks out, leaving the bathroom door open and I walk in.

Bendy: "alright bendy you got this".

I then fix my hair while I talk to myself because I feel comfortable doing it.

As I talk to myself more, Boris walks in and asks what I was doing or going.

Boris: "heya bendy what's ya up to?" Boris asks me with a smile.

Bendy: "well if you really want to know I'm taking Y/n to a nice place she might like".

Boris: "Which is?"

Bendy: "sorry Boris can't tell you that it's kinda surprised".

Boris: "Oh I get it, well I'll be on my way I and Joey are going to the arcade to play some games".

I nodded as Boris walk with Joey to the arcade to spend some time bounding I guess.

I got done with my hair and teeth then everything, and we waited until 7:00 because that's what. The bar opens.

7:00 at the bar opening.

Bendy: "yay we made it and we didn't miss any time".

I smiled at Y/N and she looks at me smiling slightly.

We walk up to the front of the bar and opened it, and they had a bell that rang.

Everyone looks at us a lot and we were kinda uncomfortable but we shook it off and took our seats.

I was sitting across where Y/N was and I ask her.

Bendy: "I'm going to get some drinks what kind of drinks do you want?" I ask her.

She thought about it and said. 

Y/n: can I have some Y/D, please.

I nodded and went to get her that drink.

-Y/n POV-

I waited for bendy to be here because I'm really thirsty.

When I look around the place I saw a buff man who came up to me and started to flirt with me, it was really awkward.

Buff man: "hello there, what is an angel like you doing here?~"

I sigh.

Y/n: "why are you talking to me?"

I sounded a little bit pissed off but I kept my cool.

The buff dude just rolled his eyes and kept flirting with me.

-Bendy's POV-

I ask the man if they had, Y/N's drink but they didn't and I ask them if they have a similar drink to that and well they didn't.

I sigh and turned my head to face y/n and I didn't like what I saw.

It looks like Y/n was being harassed by the guy.

I growled under my breath and got up from the stool and walk over there. 

I walk closer and grab the guy's shoulder.

I turned him around and smirk.

Then he went up to his ear. 

Bendy: "flirt with her again and I'll hurt your family, and you don't want your little girl to get killed do you?"

Buff guy: "how did you know?"

Bendy: "I don't, so piss off!"

The guy runs out crying.

I sit down and tells Y/n that they didn't have the drink she wanted.

She sighs and got up.

And walk out to the house leaving me in the bar.

Bendy: this was a terrible day... 

I ask them to give me two beer's and I paid for it then drank it while I walk home.

-Y/n POV-

I knock on the door and I saw Boris open it, he smiled but then frowned as he saw me crying a little.

Boris: "what's wrong?, And where's bendy?"

"Bendy's at the bar and he made a guy cry".

Boris: "oh no he didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"No but I need to sit down", I walk in and hug my brother he notices me crying and comfort me, while Boris was trying to find bendy.


	9. Chapter 9

Human Boris POV

I found the place, Y/n was talking about.

I was kinda scared to go there because the people might judge me of my looks and I'll feel bad..but u don't care I'll do it for Bendy's safety.

Walking over to the door and opening it I heard a bell ring and look up and saw a bell that was shiny.

Taking a deep breath in and out, I gather up my courage and walk inside.

I then look around to see bendy, drunk, and flirting with a girl.

I walk and cough to get their attention and it work.

Bendy looks at me, smiling as I see the drunkness in his brown eyes.

"Hey -HIC- Boris..wanna drink??"

I smelled alcohol on his breath and it smelled terrible.

"No, but I do need to take you home your drunk!"

He looks a little tick but shrugs.

"Brother you need to chill out and drink with us".

"Chill..chill how can I freaking chill if you are drunk and might get hurt or lost!?"

He smiled and laughed in my face.

Brother, I won't don't worry -hic- about it...I can handle myself.

"Are you sure you can, how many fingers am I holding up!?"

I hold up two fingers.

"....nine?"

My blood began to boil and I punch him on the arm for getting it wrong.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

I frown and walk out slamming the door and yelled.

Bendy got up and followed leaving his drink on the table without paying.

He looks and saw Boris melting slightly.

Bendy was shocked and ran up to Boris trying to help.

"Boris brother you alright??"

Boris didn't answer but just cried and fall to his melting knees.

Bendy freak out and look around to do something.

Boris sigh and try to maintain his human form and he did, standing up, he looks at his "brother" and cried even more.

Bendy stop shaking and looking around.

"Brother..I'm trying to look after you and you don't care how cold you.."

Bendy didn't understand and tried but failed.

You..you are the star of the show..back then and everyone loved you.

Flashback.

The microphone turns on and Everyone in the crowds cheered and smiled as the Joey pulled the curtains up and Bendy fix his bow tie and smiled to the crowds.

Then they showed us Me and Alice to the and it was sad because no one cheered for us just for Bendy, so when the crowd left to go home after the show Me and Bendy had a  
little chat.

"Hey bendy may I have a chat with you"

Bendy hummed as a reply.

So we sat at a little table with three chairs and we took two.

He took a seat then I did and look at me as he was holding a little mirror and fix his bow tie once more.

"So..what this all about?"

He said not to make eye contact with me but himself.

"Well I wanted to have a short conversation with you if you don't mind"

"Sure, so what's it about?"

"Well, I thought if I and Alice took a turn to be..you know.. popular.."

Bendy look at me and then the Mirror.

He burst out laughing at me.

"That's funny Boris you should be a comedian someday".

I was shocked at the words that were coming out of my.. friend's mouth.

Bendy..this isn't a joke.

He stops laughing and smirking.

"Well that's not going I happen, alright?"

"But why n-"

My mouth shut as he broke the mirror and stand up from his chair and grab a big shard of glass from off the floor.

He walks towards me and I got up but he tackles me down and smiles.

Bring the big shard to my neck as I sweat.

"This is my show, I control it and if you come and try to ruin it, I'll put your body in a grave".

I was even more shocked.

Those words those voices..this friend is not mine...

He scratched my arm with the shard of glass and smirk getting off my chest, dropping the shard.

Walking away, leaving me in the light bleeding by myself.

End of flashback.

Still Boris POV.

I..thought you were my friend, brother...or family..but your not that..your much more.

"You are an asshole!"

His eyes were widened and he was very shocked.

"Your not my brother..your just a demon..and not a good one"

Boris ran away and back to the house as for bendy..he melts like butter as it rains, he cried and yelled at himself.

While Y/n felt better and bake cookies for Everyone she wondered were bendy was and ask Boris later on.

Boris didn't reply but sigh.

I'll tell you in the morning, y/n.. goodnight.

He waved goodnight to you and your brother and went to bed and you and your brother watch a nice movie.

Bendy, on the other hand, cried himself to sleep and decided to go home tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a rainy night outside. Y/n, Joey, and Boris were all doing different things.

Boris was watching a movie called Kung Fu Panda on Netflix.

Joey was making something in the basement along with the light on of course.

And Y/n just played on her phone, that she download long ago in her room.

They all did their things and it was an alright night.

But it all change when Boris stop watching the movie and turn on the TV, watching the News.

It was raining while they were recording so there were going to have rain on the camera.

News reporter Lilly starts to speak as it kept raining.

"We have something shocking to tell you all so be prepared".

The reporter said in an unsettling voice.

"Someone was found dead on the street 6 minutes ago and the person was stabbed 25 times, then been thrown in the garbage"

Boris was shocked at what he was hearing, he wonders if it was..no it can't be.

Boris then turned up the volume a little higher trying to catch the details of what the thing looks like.

"The person took a pic of the beast before it ran off here it is now".

She shivered as she saw the pic herself.

"The beast was made of what it seems like to be ink or something like that. So the police are trying to find this beast that's on the loose and kill it before it kills anyone else"

She put the phone away and sigh to herself it seems.

So this is Lilly paste signing off.

Boris did the same but turning off the TV and went upstairs to go get Y/n.

Y/n POV

"Yes, I almost beat ya just one more and I'll go downstairs to check on Boris and joey".

I laughed as I killed the enemies and won the game, I smiled with Glee and turn off my phone.

As think about what happened.

"I can't believe he did that, the same goes for me"

I felt my face get red and smile once more.

"Heh..that was..nice that he did that".

As I kept thinking about it Boris came knocking on my door.

"Come in!"

Boris frowned and look at me, straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Bendy..he...he killed someone.."

"What!!" I was in so much shock I know that Bendy is a demon but damn it didn't have to show it.

"I know I was shocked too but we have to find joy and tell him this before bendy gets him"

I nod and got up running past him and running more to the stairs then the basement door.

Boris catches up with me and goes in front of me, trying to protect me if anything happens.

I blush but move in front of him and huff, opening the door.

As we open the door I don't see him but saw what he was making.

It was a gun but that can shoot out knives it was weird.

'Why would he make this... unless he knows this was going to happen, but that's impossible!"

I ran out of the basement without the weapon and go outside without an umbrella.

-End of y/n POV-

Boris POV

Y/n ran past me running out to her brother.

I grab the umbrella on the table and unhooked it making it spread, as I walk out with it running after her.

It kept raining hard and I think it was hailing and it hurts like hell.

So I ran faster and faster to find bendy on the street with a knock out Joey in his hands and y/n was crying on her knees.

I ran up to her and rub her back.

Y/n sniff and cried, thinking that Joey is dead.

I sigh deeply and stand up, feeling really pissed.

And I run up to bendy the one I call brother well not anymore, I smack the shit out him and he went on the dirty wet ground. Knock out just like Joey and I left him there so he gets caught by the people and I walk up to Y/n telling her that her brother was just knock out and she hugs me tightly, I did back.

We went up to Joey and pick him up, walking back home not worried about Bendy but Joey the most.

And so we walk all the way home with Joey.

We set him down on the couch, letting him sleep and letting y/n sleep as well.

But I stay up to protect them from him..it's at least I can do for letting me stay...

I wish I didn't bring him along with me, I regret that and it backfired on me.

But I can only hope that my other friend comes and help me out with the situation that I am in.


	11. Chapter 11

-Joey's POV-

Me and my sister, Y/n are going to go to the movies but can't because it turns out she is sick.

So I being the best brother ever made her soup downstairs, leaving it on the table.

I felt bad, that she was sick and I'm not but I don't want to get sick so I stay back.

I walk downstairs to see how she's doing but to my surprise, I saw Boris cuddling up with her in a blanket.

I smiled and went up to his room to go to work on some things.

-Boris POV-

My poor poor lover is sick, I hate that to see her sniffing blowing tissue and eating soup.

She really did not look so good so I tried cuddling with her, she let me do that it made her feel warm very warm.

I also turned on the TV for her and whenever she gets out of the bathroom I put hand sanitizer on her hands both of them, just to make sure the germs really get off.

But she told me that there are good germs and bad ones, I didn't know that..it kinda made me sigh in relief.

Knowing there's good and bad in this weird world.

Y/n watch TV and pick up a tissue and blew in it, it was really nasty so I have away slightly.

She looks up at me and smiled, sighing.

"God I hate being sick..worst feeling ever..it's like your drunk but not.."

She said looking at the black table that was in front of us.

"Oh I never knew," I said, chuckling slightly trying to ease the mood.

Y/n sniff and blew once more into another tissue.

"Well, Y/n do you need anything?"

Actually, yeah..can you "sniff" get me "cough" some water my throat is a little dry, even if I drink the soup"

I nod and got up, going in the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cupboards, it was a light blue cap with a heart shape on it.

Boris moved he had to the side and in front of Y/n face, still standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Y/n you want this cup?!"

Boris yelled over as y/n turned her head to face him.

She nodded.

Boris nodded also, moving his hand by his side and moved it straight to the sink.

It lifts up the hot water and pour it, then stop when it felt just right to drink.

He turned off the sink closing the cupboards and walk over to his sick lover.

Y/n slowly took the hot cup from Boris's hands and thank him for it.

-4:69-

As time past, Y/n felt sleepy so she laid her head down on Boris's shoulder.

He looks down and smiled, thinking a future for the both of them, but frowned also knowing it will never happen.

So he just thought only good things in his way.

Boris then decided to put Y/n to sleep, so he grabs the remote shutting off the TV.

He turned to his lover again and looking at her cute face.

Sigh. 

That's all he could do.

He put his arms under her body and scoop her up like ice cream.

Boris got up, lifting Y/n up and getting off the couch.

He went into her room and unlock the door, opening it and setting the body down on the bed where it belongs.

Boris went to go get Y/N's water but felt a small tung on his on of his shirt.

"Don't.."sniff" leave.."cough"...please"

Y/n said feeling helplessly terrible at the same time.

Boris said.

"I'm going to get a bucket and water for you I'll be back"

Y/n waited 2 minutes and nodded as she let go of Boris.

Boris left to get Y/N's water and bucket came back with it to see y/n sleeping.

He smiled and chuckled quietly, as he sets down the water on her nightstand and puts the bucket close over to the side of the bed on the right where Y/n was sleeping.

Boris was to the left side of the bed and carefully climb in of it and settled in.

He had his own blanket so it didn't need Y/N's blanket.

He moved closer to her, moving his body up against her's.

-Y/n POV-

I felt a body up against mine and it felt quite nice.

I was really tried to know if it is a body or not but I think it is.

So I went with it.

-Human Boris POV-

I soon fell asleep when I got comfortable and cuddled close to her.

It was 10:11.

All of the people fell asleep and had a good night's rest.

All except one.

Bendy.

Bendy was all alone in the dumps, he wanted to have a home but know that no one will take him.

He saw and look for something to eat in the trash.

Nothing.

But nasty things that he will not eat so he slept in his tiny dirty box, instead of the trash.

He hopes he can earn back Y/N's trust back.

Then I fell asleep.

(A/N: Hello my teddy bears hope you all enjoyed that, I feel like I'm getting better hope so)


	12. Chapter 12

When Y/n was done with being sick she had another flashback.

It was the poster she saw when she was at the damn old, place.

The ink factory.

And saw Angle..it was someone..she doesn't remember but just shrugs it off.

Y/n was at the park with Boris, this is how it went.

Y/N's POV.  
It was a lovely day, the sun was out, bright but not too bright.

The birds were chirping and flying all around and I get to hang out with my friend.

Boris.

Boris was playing on the playground swinging on the swings.

I was sitting on the bench.

My brother was making something.

And Bendy...I don't want to talk about him, like ever since he killed someone I been having weird dreams and flashbacks of him and me but.

Also another girl..who I saw at the ink factory that I don't remember about damn...

Boris stops swinging letting the other kids swing, walking over to me.

"Hey, Y/n thinking about something?"

"Um yeah, you know...him"

"Right well he's not our problem anymore".

I hesitate about the sentence that Boris said.

"Maybe your right..but.. nevermind"

Boris sat next to her, wondering what's on Y/N's mind.

"You know you can tell me anything"

Boris puts his hand on yours to try and comfort you.

You look up at him, wondering why he cared for you and known you more than anyone else.

"It's nothing.."

You said kinda sadly.

He looks over and just sighs, not knowing what to say.

Y/n got up, walking back to the house.

Leaving Boris on his own.

Boris POV.

"There's something wrong with y/n I know there is"

I look at my hand and bawl them up into a fist.

He was angry at himself and Bendy.

He missed the days back then but sadly you can't go back in time.

But he didn't want that, he wanted to make Y/n happy that's it.

He only needed his best friend that was on his side.

It wasn't Bendy but it was an Angle.

"That's it! Alice!"

That's who Boris needed.

But how is he going to get her?

Boris thought long and hard and couldn't find the answer.

So he ran after Y/n.

Hoping to find the answer.

Meanwhile at the ink factory.

??? POV

I woke up in shock, looking around my surroundings.

"Where am I?" My soft voice spoke.

"And where are Bendy and Boris?"

I got up thinking.

Looking around the dirty old place.

"Wait..this This is the ink factory.."

"This can't be right..why is it so old and so inky"

I tried to fly but my wings were broken, my left one is gone.

So I can't fly without it.

I heard the floor creak a lot as I step onto it.

I didn't want to stay here alone.

I want to find Boris or at least Bendy, I'm worried sick about them.

So ___ walk over to the exit door and breath in.

They grab the knob twisting it and opening the door.

Hiss!

They hiss at the sun that shined in their eyes

___ tried to blend in with the people so ___ turn into a human and her wings were the glue to her back.

So if anyone asks if __ is an Angle __ say it's fake.

__ walk into the woods looking for __ best friends and bringing them back.

Meanwhile back.

Boris and Y/n were watching a movie when they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," you said getting up from the couch.

Walking to the door, grabbing the knob and twisting it.

You look around outside but then look down seeing an inking angle.

You were shocked at the sight and yelled Boris to come.

"You need m-me...Alice?!"

He looks at the ink angle and hugs her.

"Omg, I thought I'll never see you again!"

Angle smiled, couching up ink.

Boris soon invited her in and she sat on the couch.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing"

You said.

She sigh.

"Boris what happened, and where bendy and why are you human?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later but one thing I can tell you for sure is, we need a helping hand"


	13. Chapter 13

When Alice was here, I felt kinda bad for them. They have to deal with all of this because it was all my fault, but mostly my brother.

Since he told me to check out the ink factory, everything change and now we somehow turn unreal charter's into humans and there's a killer on the loose.

I sigh and sit across on my bed as the rain poured and some hitting my glass window.

I felt like I was sitting on my ass for hours, but it wasn't hours just minutes.

So I decided I wanted to turn Boris and bendy back to the way they are because yeah I do like Boris a lot and we hadn't really made many contacts.

But, I guess you can say that sometimes good things must end if the whole situation is really good.

The problem is, Bendy still on the loose and I hope he's not hurting anyone so I have to do this fast.

I got up and walk over to the wooden door and open it, walking down the stairs and look to see if Boris is around, looks at the couch.

Nope, looks at the kitchen, nope.

|Where the hell is he?|

Poke.

I jump and punch the person in the stomach as they groan in pain and fall. Curling up like a ball.

|Ow...that hurts|

|Shit, bro you alright?|

|Yeah I'm fine, sorry if I poke you and scared you, I didn't want to scare you either way|

|Right..but do you know where Boris is, I can't find him|

|Bathroom|

|Thanks, bro|

You run to the bathroom across the hall and knock on it.

Flush and the door opens.

To see a tall Boris smiling at me as I frown.

|We need to talk..now, in my room|

He nods and follows me into my room as I close the door, open the window to make the room less hot. 

I sat on the bed and sigh, being straight forward.

"You need to turn back to..your old self"

He stares at me in slight shock. "Why?

I began to bring up the good time we had but you know good things must end at some point and this day it had reached it, the point.

"Oh, well okay, what about him..my old friend"

"Well we will find him and do the same, after that we'll bring you guys are to Peace"

He sits there thinking of the things he must have done wrong and felt unworthy of you.

"I'm sorry it's weird that I and Joey had our grandmother's power to do such things, but now we have to undo it"

He sighs once more, before just taking all the air in his nose and finally breathing it out.

"I'm ready," he says smiling at me and kissing me for the last time.

We get up, heading towards the door and soon was greeted by Alice, as her hand was about to knock on the door.

Al: You alright?, I heard what happened.

Bo: Yeah, well I guess this is it it's time to change back.

You nod as they move out of the way and Boris follows you to the basement to transform him back to a cartoon character.

He sighs but smiles knowing he tried to be something he will Neve be.

So he holds your hand to found out that he can't feel what your hands felt like and felt sad, you touch his cheek and smiles back saying.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done"

He couldn't speak and just nodded, while Alice, goes out to the door and leaves.

While I and my brother grabs the book and follows them, hoping they could find Bendy anytime soon.

Just hope.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a old book so sorry for thr cringe, you can follow me on wattpad! MysteriousError

Your POV.  
After a sad talk with Boris, he nodded as we went out of my room to see the door open down the stairs and black ink went in and out.

"No way, shit he came back!" Joey screamed as he cowered behind me as I cross my arms and stand tall.

"Bendy this ends now! I yelled as he turns his back on me and didn't say anything but went closer? Leaning his goopy and black inky face next to my soft, S/c then feeling his breath next to mine felt like heaven and hell.

It was nice but horrible, but soon I made the kill and kiss him for the first time in a while, he was shocked, shrinking back to his normal size and wasn't all messy and all over the place, just like how I was living this way.

So I stare down at him and sigh, my mouth opening for a second I was about to say something.

"Bendy, I this needs to fucking stop alright, We can't handle this anymore, please! I yelled slightly at him but with a stupid smile that said. "It's okay but it's time to go"

He nodded and tried to own up to it as he looks up at me and smiled, then he smiles at Boris then Joey.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm ready to leave in peace with Boris"

He says as we all smile and I lean down on one knee and kiss him on the cheek and he blushes and rubs the spot.

"Well?" I said, with tears in my eyes.

Bendy looks at Boris.

"Well, Boris?" 

Boris stares at both of them and nods. 

"let's do it," he said as we all go to the basement to turn them back to themself.

We all ran down the basement to get the book that I grabbed and opened to bring back their original form and found it, later on.

Joey was strapping them in and they both signal a thumbs up, meaning they're ready and I read it out loud as the same dark cloud comes back and strikes them and screams can be unheard and heard at the same time but I kept reading as Joey covered his ears while in the process of not bleeding from them.

And the cloud disappears as Boris and Bendy look different which is a good thing, and leaned up slowly.

My eyes are starring at Boris as he was back at being animal's and It made me had slight flashbacks at how much I forget the real him and Bendy too.

But shaking my head, I quickly get out of the basement and open the door waiting for Boris and Bendy to get out and back to their realm and with Angel before some else really bad might happen.

So we all got out of the house and we all walk and walk, with no sound, and not even the wind dare to make a sound so it was very very quiet so We ran faster and faster to the old old building and when we reach it all of the money of what happened to us was rush to Me in a heartbeat.

"Well, this is it..." I say with a lot of emotion in my voice and started to tear up and cry onto my brother's shoulders as he patted the back of my head.

Both Bendy and Boris were sad and Angel because all of this stuff happened because...of Joey mostly if he didn't make me go to the place this would have never happened but pointy fingers right now is a bad choice and we all just kept walking silently.

We walk, we walk, we walk.

And finally, we made it and we brought candles and a lighter to set the place on fire afterward, and when we do I and my brother will try and forget about this whole thing.

And we all went in and I set all of the candles down as all of the places of still filled with ink.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." my eyes threatening me to cry in front of everyone.

I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder as he was about to Cry too, everyone was.

And when we let it out, it was more saddening then we hope not.

"Let's go," Boris said, whipping his hands from his face.

We all nod and ran to the main room and set all of the candles down.

"Hey..Y/n" "yea?" 

"I know you don't want to remember this but don't forget us okay?"

"Okay."

We all did Us finally hug and Boris, Bendy, and Angel all sat in front of the ink machine.

And from this day on.

I should never forget.

This moment. 

"Goodbye"

Joey drop the match and we ran for our lives as the three of them were burning, and each smiled.

We ran faster and faster through outside and saw how the place was set on fire, even more, ink spreading out of the place and the alarm of firemen comes and we rush out of the seen.

And into a small bush.

"I think they're happy now," Joey said smiling.

"Yeah," I said.

"Very happy"


	15. Redo?

Hey guys, so I'm going to redo this since it doesn't really make the reader and bendy together so yeah.

Also please let me know if you want me to do, Male Reader or female please. And if you want me to do.

Boris x male reader Boris x female reader or Bendy x male reader or Bendy x female reader.

Also, do you want me to make it different or the same but slightly different, let me know, please!

Bye!

edit: truly not sure if I'll redo this, i'll be adding two or one more chapter on here so yeah.


	16. another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something I thought of, not really a full chapter at all tbh.

I dived my hands into the sink, washing me and my brother's dishes.

When I felt something slippery under my socks.

I look down in shock.

"Shit!"


	17. hhhk

If you all want me to do this again or make more chapters, comment 😳 and that'll let me know that you want more

And I'll try and somehow make this better, this book is kinda old so I'm unsure a lil bit but yeah

God this feels cringy, uh yeah pff


End file.
